Charge Cannon
|rateoffire = 10 |capacity = 100 |attribute = |mobility = 50 |cost = 150 |Level required = 22 |image = Charge Cannon.png|Appearance Charge cannon icon.png|Kill icon |released = 11.0.0 |theme = Sci-Fi Themed |number = 186 }} The Charge Cannon is a Heavy weapon added in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance It is a black and white cannon with 4 barrels that each have a yellow arrow on them. Once charging, these arrows move apart and the shot takes place. It has a gray detail in the middle of the gun on each side and a white to yellow shoulder shock. The "bullet" is a sphere of energy. Strategy This gun is capable of scoring instant kills on fully armored enemies fully upgraded and charged, which takes about 3.2 seconds to do. While charging, you cannot jump, and turning radius will be limited (due to the fact that you can't lift your finger when charging), so have a plan before doing so. Both its area of effect and damage increase with charge. This puts it, alongside its close cousin, the Big Fatality Gun as some of the stronger heavy weapons available. Tips * Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel and also due to its bullet travel time. * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * Go for weakened players to conserve ammo and for easy kills. * Keep yourself accurate because it is hard looking around without keeping a charged shot. Counters * Pickoff its users from long range. *Try attacking the user with a high fire rate weapon while they are charging for the shot. *Avoid getting hit at all costs as it can be devastating. *Warning: This weapon's projectiles will be released if you kill its user while they are charging. However, this caveat is solved if you kill them from behind. *Use a Shotgun, Primary, or Melee weapon to attack the user while they are reloading. * Double jump as high as you can to the side when they shoot, as this reduces the area damage you take. This may even get you out of the blast zone altogether. * When fighting someone who uses this one-on-one, troll them with the Stone Skin module ability to gain invincibility. ** This strategy also applies to any other Heavy weapon that involves explosions, since this ability gives invulnerability to them. * Activate the Reflector (Gadget) before heading straight towards them, you may be able to survive a fully charged shot if your health and armor is sufficient. Recommended Maps * Space Arena * Atlantis Equipment Setups Have a long-ranged weapon that helps you more on looking around. Trivia * This is one of the 21 other charge weapons. The others being the Sword Of Shadows, Big Fatality Gun, Charge Rifle, Orbital Pistol, Jet Tenderizer, Manga Gun, Energy Drill, Airstrike Laptop, BIG DATA, Mr. Mixer, Eraser, Portal Cannon, Professional Bow, Protector of Peace, Fireball Gauntlet, Runic Hammer, Hyper Mega Cannon, Sly Wolf, Witch's Sheep Cauldron Eye of Ra, and Laser Rings. * Around 90% of the charge shot weapons are 1 shot kill, and this is one of them. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Epic